SazukeEX
SazukeEX (sometimes misspelled SasukeEX) has been a GameFAQs user since 1 April 2009. He has been involved with the GameFAQs Fire Emblem Fates board since its inception. He is obsessed with describing which pairings in Fire Emblem games are canon and has no patience for those who do not adhere to his exact believes. Saying that his canon pairing list is wrong will quickly get you on the wrong end of his sharp sword. He also is very tsundere for Soleil. The love-hate relationship is hard to describe without having witnessed it yourself. Prepare to be eviscerated if you say he is tsundere for Soleil. Unlike Latino_King who just ignores people at this point who say he is tsundere for Peri, entire worlds have been laid to waste by SazukeEX just for hearing one person saying he is tsundere for Soleil. If you plan to say SazukeEX is tsundere for Soleil, hopefully you have said goodbye to your loves ones and have prepared to meet your maker! He also believes that Hoshido(either the country or the game) is superior to Nohr in every possible way. Not too controversial of an opinion, with many agreeing with it storywise, but when you take into account that he believes the Hoshido game is also better in terms of gameplay, he will be certain to butt heads with you. In Fire Emblem Fates, he believes the best sister to be Hinoka, while he claims the best waifu is Crimson. He is known for taking hiatuses from GameFAQs for extended periods of times. Of course, everyone knows he is inflicting terrible vengeance on people who either disagree with his canon pairing beliefs or who have DARED to say he is tsundere for Soleil. Likes # Soleil (Tsundere) # Hinoka # Canon Pairings # Thinking he is always correct # Naruto series # Game of Thrones # Crimson (Best Waifu) # Vengeance on those that rub him the wrong way # Hoshido Dislikes # Soleil (Tsundere) # Spikers (Spikey Spiders) # Fouke Monster (It disagreed with his canon pairing list) # Quetzalcoatl (It also disagreed with his canon pairing list) # Dinosaurs (One of them said he was tsundere for Soleil...guess what happened to them?) # Woolly Mammoths (One of them said he was tsundere for Soleil...nuff said...) # Acknowledging he isn't correct. Quotes # (About Soleil) Unless she gets a complete makeover she's still trash and extremely offensive. # I see you're as homophobic and intolerant as ever. Regardless, tgat support is way better than the even more offensive Japanese version since at the very least they aren't pretending it isn't. # You're Robin thus arrows cannot kill you. Instead you ran away and became... # Stop landing to strange planets as a baby and hitting your head. We need you Robin, Endgame, to become the Legendary SSJ and get the Gems! # To be a Pupil means that I had a Master. I have had none as such as I never had need of one due to myself being naturally gifted and blessed with knowledge beyond knowledge. # You fuse with a dragon later after you get all 7 gems and turn them into balls to grant wishes for yourself. So if you wanna turn Dragon Mode on and spread your... Err... Yeah... Than go ahead. I'm sure Lissa will understand considering you're Immortal and she isn't. # Please, Chrom x Sumia is canon and Sumia ain't the first girl. # I see you're dumb and have no concept of why you're continuing to be wrong, like always. Hint realize, it's not homophobic, and there's nothing intolerant about it. Quotes About Him # SazukeEX out argued by a Tumblr random # Remember back in all those Priam topics when he was out-argued by literally everyone and he just resorted to calling everyone who disagreed homophobic? Good times, those. # I remember a topic where he tried to equate MUxLissa to BartrexKarla to strengthen his argument. # The only offensive trash in this board is you. Topics # Would you be fine if Supports were expanded? # Anyone else hope we don't get another Say'ri situation? # Fire Emblem: If, to be Pro-Choice or Anti-Choice? # The Hinoka Appreciation Topic # Perma-Death is what stops most characters from being important # FE:IF now has Straight and Gay Marriages. # So, I watch too much Game of Thrones so I did a bit of world building for Fates # Disappointed at the lack of Crimson x Ryoma supports I made my own. Trivia # He is considered one of the "canon pairing" experts by people who don't know any better. # Flare Sorrow is the only man who has called SazukeEX a tsundere for Soleil and lived to see another day. # He was a narusaku shipper that got wrecked Category:GameFAQs User Category:Hoshido Kingdom Category:Cancer